A Simple Wish
by Faerie x Phoenix
Summary: Princess Serenity wishes one thing only. When she sees shooting stars she takes the opportunity to wish for it: to wish for True Love.
1. A Simple Wish: Prologue

  
Title ^ A Simple Wish - Prologue  
Author ^ Serenity NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  
Rated ^ PG  
  
This is a small fic that I plan to FINISH!! It might only be 3 chapters the MAX!! I ALWAYS tend to write LOOONG fics. This one will be really romantic and sweet (and short). This is my 10th fic. Please be KIND. You know, I'm too happy. You can send me flames, too. ~_~;; Anyways, heh. . . umm well continue reading my fic!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer ^ I do NOT OwN Sailor Moon!! You happy? So, don't sue me!!!  
  
^ Huked on fonix werked fer me! ^  
  
Author's Quick Note ^ My story takes place in the Silver Millennium. Serenity is the princess of the Moon, and Endymion is the prince of Earth. Enjoy!!  
  
~_~;; heh  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Serenity!! Come on. It's no fun when you don't play with us." Minako, princess of Venus said.  
  
"I'm tired!! I've played speed 5 times with all of you. Five times five is 25!! I'm tired. . ." Princess Serenity yawned getting up.  
  
"You know that's not true. You LOVE to play speed. I definitely think something's wrong with you today!!" Rei, princess of Mars giggled.  
  
"Tell me Serenity, do you have any guy on your mind?" Makoto, princess of Jupiter smiled mischievously.  
  
* Rei's right. Something is wrong with me today. . . I just don't know why I'm acting so glumly.* Serenity thought sighing depressed.  
  
"You look sad, Sere. Are you sure you're okay?" Ami, princess of Mercury asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll be going to bed, though. You princesses here made me tired!!" Serenity laughed looking at them, pointing her finger at each one of them.  
  
"I knew it! She has a guy on her mind!!" Minako smiled.  
  
*-*________________________________________________________________*-*  
  
Serenity looked down her balcony. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes.  
  
* Why am I feeling like this? I have MANY friends. Yet, I still feel a terrible pain in my heart. It shouldn't be that way... * Serenity looked at the sky. Shooting stars were falling from it. Serenity slowly smiled.  
  
*-*________________________________________________________________*-*  
  
How did you like the short prologue? Prologues aren't really interesting when I write them. . . but well hopefully you enjoyed reading that. I MUST get at LEAST 5 REVIEWS. . . good or bad before I continue with my fic!!  
  
\\\ In the name of the Moon, I end this chapter!! ///  
~ Serenity ~ 


	2. A Simple Wish: Chapter 1

  
Title ^ A Simple Wish - Chapter 1  
Author ^ Serenity NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  
Rated ^ PG  
  
This is a small fic that I plan to FINISH!! It might only be 3 chapters the MAX!! I ALWAYS tend to write LOOONG fics. This one will be really romantic and sweet (and short). This is my 10th fic. Please be KIND. You know, I'm too happy. You can send me flames, too. ~_~;; Anyways, heh. . . umm well continue reading my fic!!  
  
Standard Disclaimer ^ I do NOT OwN Sailor Moon!! You happy? So, don't sue me!!!  
  
Author's Quick Note ^ I would like to thank Crimson Blood Rose, Serena&Darien Forever, Moonlit Love, TS149, and Crystal Tokyo. Thanks for reviewing!! And as promised here is the next chapter!! BTW, things kinda move quickly because it has to be a short fic!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity looked down her balcony. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes.  
  
* Why am I feeling like this? I have MANY friends. Yet, I still feel a terrible pain in my heart. It shouldn't be that way... * Serenity looked at the sky. Shooting stars were falling from it. Serenity slowly smiled.  
  
*-*________________________________________________________________*-*  
  
"Sere sure looked depressed. I've been observing her lately... and I always see her looking at the Earth. I sure hope she's okay." Ami sighed.  
  
"You're... ah!! Mina, look..." Minako gasped pointing to the sky.  
  
"Shooting stars!!" Rei cheered.  
  
"Heh. Kewl!!" Makoto laughed.  
  
*-*________________________________________________________________*-*  
  
"Ah... they're beautiful." Serenity giggled.  
  
*Mother has told me that one can wish on these... I wonder if she's right. If she is... ahh.... that means that... I wish.... I wish for.... for True Love.* Serenity thought breathing heavily, slow tears falling from her eyes, they were painfully wet.  
  
*-*________________________________________________________________*-*  
  
"Shooting stars..." Prince Endymion of Earth said, "no..." he sighed.  
  
"Darling Endymion, we must get going. You have to take action if you want peace. We must get going immediately." The Queen of Earth stated cautiously.  
  
"Why?" was all Endymion could manage to say.  
  
"We've been through this many times. We all want peace with the Moon. Besides, have you not met a princess, yet? If you marry the Moon princess, peace may be established more easily. Please Endymion..." the Queen answered in a pleading tone.  
  
"Fine. It's all up to you." Endymion sighed leaving the room.  
  
*-*________________________________________________________________*-*  
  
"Mother!! Did you see the shooting stars? Weren't they beautiful?" Serenity smiled happily.  
  
"Yes they were." Queen Serenity smiled at her cheerful daughter.   
  
"Umm... were you going to tell me something?" Serenity asked in a curious manner.  
  
"Well... yes I was. You see, a prince is coming today... the prince of Earth." Queen Serenity said cautiously worried of her daughter's reaction.  
  
"... why? I mean how come?" was all Serenity could say as she looked out the balcony to the sky,  
  
"I'm not sure, Serenity, but stay alert." Serenity said and with that she left.  
  
+++-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+++  
  
3 Hours Later  
++++++++++++  
  
"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom." Queen Serenity greeted with cheerfulness.  
  
"Thank you. I am Queen Star." she said.  
  
"I am Prince Endymion" he bowed.  
  
"What's going.... oh." Serenity ran up to her mother.  
  
*What do I say?* Serenity thought.  
  
"Welcome to the Moon, and the Moon Kingdom." Serenity curtsied smiling.  
  
"It is very beautiful." the Queen smiled.  
  
"But definitely not nearly as beautiful as you." Prince Endymion lightly grabbed the Princess's small hand and kissed it, with what Serenity thought to be love.  
  
"Thank you." Serenity blushed crimson red.  
  
"You two, why don't you go talk somewhere. The Queens must talk." Queen Serenity notioned for the two to leave.  
  
Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion both left hand in hand towards the gardens.  
*-*________________________________________________________________*-*  
  
PLEASE Review!! I MUST get at LEAST 5 REVIEWS before writing the next chapter!! Or else I won't write it!! I won't!! I won't!! Review NOW!!!!!!  
  
\\\ In the name of the Moon, I end this chapter!! ///  
  
~ Serenity ~  



	3. A Simple Wish: Chapter 2

  
Title ^ A Simple Wish - Chapter 2  
Author ^ Serenity NQueenSerenity@gurlmail.com  
Rated ^ PG  
  
You know I'm not exactly sure how long this fic will be. I WANT it to be short, but I'm not sure if will. Just read to find out!! Thanks so much for reviewing!! I had almost lost hope!! I will definitely write. It's all for you, the readers (and reviewers, hopefully).  
  
Standard Disclaimer ^ I do NOT OwN Sailor Moon!! You happy? So, don't sue me!!!  
  
Author's Quick Note ^ I would like to thank Lunalunaris, Seiya's Rose, Crystal Tokyo, Serena, and Moon Veuns Power. Thanks for reviewing!! And as promised here is the next chapter!! BTW, things kinda move quickly because it has to be a short fic!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's a very beautiful place here, on the Moon." Endymion sighed looking at the beautiful princess that lay before him.  
  
"Yes. I find it very peaceful and relaxing." Serenity smiled.  
  
"Serenity. I'm not sure if I should say this. But I'm... I'm attracted to you." Endymion said  
  
"Prince. How could you like a clumsy princess like me? I'm sure you've met other princesses worthy of loving you." Serenity blushed loking down.  
  
"No. You are the most delicate, beautiful, and graceful princess I've ever met." Endymion looked adoringly at Serenity.  
  
"Prince... " Serenity hid her face from his view.  
  
"Princess Serenity... may... may I kiss you?" Endymion asked holding Serenity's chin.  
  
*It would be my first kiss. All I have to do is say 'yes'.* Serenity opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Serenity nodded slowly.  
  
Endymion traced Serenity's jawline, then moved closer.  
  
"Endymion... " Serenity whispered.  
  
Endymion started the kiss softly.  
  
Serenity and Endymion were so involoved in deep love that they did not notice the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Am I interupting something Princess?" an angry voice asked.  
  
"Motoki." Serenity released her lips from Endymion's lips softly.  
  
Both Endymion and Serenity rose from the grass to compose themselves and make the best possible of the situation.  
  
"I am very sorry, Motoki. I... " Serenity could not finish. Motoki just walked away angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I cause you trouble?" Endymion managed to choke out.  
  
"No. It's quite alright." slow tears formed on Serenity's pale face. She tried to wipe them off.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I should've told you." Serenity hid her face from Endymion's view.  
  
"Told me what?" Endymion was afraid of the answer.  
  
"I... I love Motoki. Please forgive me." Serenity ran away from the gardens and ended up crashing into Motoki.  
  
"I understand, Serenity. Besides, no man could possibly resist you. I'm sorry for my behavior." Motoki bent down a little to kiss his love.  
  
Endymion could only watch.  
  
"What have I done?" Endymion whispered.  
  
"No. Motoki. Stop." Serenity stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Motoki was hurt inside.  
  
*She loves him. She barely met him. My princess is confused. I could help her if only she let me kiss her.* Motoki thought jealously catching him.  
  
"I need time to think. Excuse me." Serenity looked longingly at Endymion then at Motoki. She shook her head then quietly walked away.  
  
Motoki walked toward this PRINCE that had captivated his love's heart.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Motoki started off slowly.  
  
"Yes." Endymion replied, "very beautiful."  
  
"So I hear that you are the one and only prince of Earth. Could it be that you just want peace? I'm not one to judge, but I mean, you could be here just to establish peace. Who said you had to love anyone? As long as she loves you, you have her around your finger. Now that, to me sounds like you just want to protect your kingdom; greedy." Motoki smiled.  
  
Endymion did not answer.  
  
"Am I right, my friend?" Motoki smirked.  
  
"Motoki!!" Minako yelled cheerfully.  
  
"What is it, sister?" Motoki asked extremely annoyed.  
  
"Queen Serenity wants you to meet the Queen of Earth." Minako smiled at Endymion.  
  
"Minako, meet the Prince of Earth." Motoki said lamely.  
  
"Oh. Wow!! He's hotter than I thought.!!" Minako blshed as she realized her words, "Er... I'm the Princess of Venus." Minako curtsied.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Princess Minako of Venus." Endymion kissed Minako's hand lightly.  
  
Minako blushed extremely, "Anyways, brother, let's get going. Would you like to come, Endymion?" Minako smiled brilliantly.  
  
Motoki threw a look to kill at Minako.  
  
"Sure." Endymion agreed.  
  
They walked in pure silence, Minako holding Endymion's arm.  
  
Serenity quickly noticed Endymion... and Minako. Motoki took this as an oppurtunity. He walked over and gave Serenity a kiss on her lips.  
  
Serenity tried to push him off, but failed.  
  
Endymion felt utter jealousy. *Screw, Motoki. He's the one that wants Serenity around his finger.*  
  
Motoki released his lips from Serenity's.  
  
Endymion looked very dissapointed. It made Serenity shiver at the love she felt for Endymion.  
  
Serenity could not do anything, lest she wanted to start total chaos (and a very bad scene, to make the author look bad!!).  
  
"Well, this MUST be Prince Motoki of Venus." Queen Star looked as innocent as possible while giggling. *Teenagers... they love falling in love.* she thought.  
  
"Yes your Highness, of Earth." Motoki bowed.  
  
Finally supper came. Everyone hoped it would relax everyone's nerves. In reality it would do a lot of harm... to everyone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Did I leave you hanging? Anyways, please review!!! When I saw 5 reviews I already had the next chapter ready. Then I saw 10, and I was like I better start writing, so there it was. Please tell me what you thought!! It'll drive me crazy making me write, all for you guys!! Remember I need 15 in all before the next chapter is up.  
  
Love and Kisses (to my boyfriends),  
Serenity a.k.a. Relena Peacecraft (from Gundam Wing)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
